Rise Of Mugen The God Of No Limits And New Prime
by lanierm3
Summary: Have you ever read a manga that has a fat lame main character who is a loser but died and transported to a new world to start over and save it well this is my new life but instead of a new world I'm in Dc comics universe. Oh god please make sure I don't fuck it up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my oc Everything in this story belongs to there respective authors.

* * *

My name is Marcus and I used to be a human but unlike most people I'm a loser.

Unlike most I'm ugly as hell, I'm not smart and I suck when it comes to people but I try and try to fit in but failed and doesn't do me justice when I have an emotional disability and a schizophrenia and for those who don't know the real definition  
of

this disorder its when you can't tell difference between fantasy and reality.

But I was lonely as a kid and my mom, brother, sisters and step dad are all genius while I'm the dumbest person in the family everybody in the family has friends and me I don't have any and my bro has a girlfriend and I'm still single but I don't care  
/cause today I got what I wanted to most is my death. I died in my sleep and truth be told I was happy.

But looks like it isn't going to end there cause I'm standing in front of the text book definition of a goddess and man if I was scared shitless of her I would just do her like no tomorrow but that for my use only sorry but it perfect jerk off material  
/right?

Her name was Palutena. Yeah I know but she is actually incredibly different from the games how you asked first off her cooking is FUCKING HEAVENLY and second she's sexually teasing yeah I know I'm not making this up but the guy who writes this  
shit

is up to something and I don't know what. But any way back to the topic at hand.

I asked her " Why did you keep me alive when you know how fucked up my mind is?"

She say" Cause you are exactly what I need to save humanity and all the is exist in creation I know what you going to say but I know you will do me proud and in exchange I know that you what your future holds like for instance you'll be married to  
8 dc

superheroins?"

I fuckin face faulted " What the fuck is the author thinking man what the hell!?"

Palutena giggles and said " You are quite cute when tease and with baby cheeks no less but it's something of a project which I'll tell you later but right now I need you to train with your I think your familiar with them."

AT THAT MOMENT I HAD THE MOST EPIC FANBOY MOMENT IM STANDING IN FRONT OF GOKU AND VEGETA AND YUSUKE URAMESHI AND HIEI ALONG WITH FUCKIN NARUTO ANDSASUKE UCHIHA ALONG WITH BEERUS AND THE MAN HIMSELF SAITAMA AND THERE MORE THEN JUST THEM  
OH MAN IM

AM GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH ... MOTHERFUCKIN PAIN!

Palutena laughed and turned serious and said " Let the tort.. I mean training comence!"

Oh Fuck me with a brick.


	2. Chapter 2 New Life Start

Disclaimer Again I only own my own oc not anything from Naruto to YoungJustice

* * *

So after 2,000 or so years I became a master of war and battle and skills beyond I ever thought to achieve. Apparently after my training is finish I'm going to be part of new speciesor something. I swear to god if the author makes me a krypotian  
/I swear I will start making deapool references and try todestroy his reputation or have Dc comics start suing bitches.

Palutena: **So Mugen are you ready?"**

Me: Yeah after training with the greatest warriors to exist in fictional or in my case non fictional history is a blessing in a disguise. and with that Goku,Naruto Yusuke along with vegeta and Sasuke and Saitama including Hiei was either smirking or nodding  
/their heads proudly.

 **Palutena:" I hope you know the plan of the project and to be sure let me give you a gift. This is the immortal God killer this katana's will kill anything it cuts doesn't matter if their immortal or not as for the other one it indestructible and cuts and pierce anything to the tiniest molecular level and withan incrediblespecial ability that devourse all meta humans power and abilities making them human.**

 **Me:** Thanks for giving me a chance but I feel like I might mess up. I mean I'm not perfect.

Goku: You don't need to be perfect to save the world. I mean everything in life is not perfect I mean look at me and Yusuke and Naruto we are the low class and we made more mistakes than you can count considered in your worlds manga and cartoon that  
/you call anime right?

I gave a true smile and nodded. And asked will it be possible to finish my Mugen no kami martial art. She nodded and said " **get ready cause your about to be in worst hell imaginable".**

I paled try not to crap myself like last time long story don't ask **EVER!**

Me: well let's GET STARTED!

* * *

Timeskip 2,043 years later.

* * *

 **"you'vefinally mastered it your body evolved to a new level that surpassed gods themselves."** said Palutena

Oh god I feel like Hiei used the dragon of the darkness flame combine with Sasuke's amestersu and shoved it up main stream. Ha ha IM IN HORRIBLE PAAAIIN. I said while crying like a little bitch I swear this author is asking for it.

 **"Ok Mugen it's time be safe my love cause want to have your baby soon" she purred in a sultry voice.**

 **Me:** Ok I'm out bye. Cause I got no money for Child support. But thanks for giving me a new brain I really appreciate it.

She started laughing and waved goodbye along with the rest of my master. And then a white flash everything started anew.


	3. Cliche Meetings

ISame as last time.

 **(Strength.)-Gods,Demons, And supernatural.**

 _ **((**_ _Cool"_ _ **))-**_ _fourth wall break and inner monologue only the reader and the douchbag author can hear._

 _("Cool)-telepathy_

* * *

 **TIMESKIP 16 years later. In Cadmus sub level 52 or something I don't give a fuck.**

* * *

 **((** *sigh* You guys watched the 1st season of YoungJustice so you know the drill by now but let me be clear if me and superboy fight his ass isn't getting up. Trust me I wanted to beat the shit out of that guy forever he nothing like the  
/metropolis

kid that most people knew but whatever. Also I not wearing that lame ass stereotypical superhero tights/pod suits I'm wearing the same gi pants like goku but black and combine with trunks boots and had wraps around my ankles and feetalong with the  
/same jacket that Sasuke wore in the 5 kagesummit arc black with a kanji that says king Kai on the back along with assassin creed like hoodie mixed with a little bit of sayian armor and on both of myhand it bandage up like Hiei's witha

golden like gauntletsOh look company. **))**

Kid flash: "whoa who are those two?"

Robin:"let's see I'm hacking the encrypted files now."

 **((** "Robin reads the file and explains who is superboy you guys don't need me to explain considering it a crossover or some shit the author and writers fuck around to much." **))**

Kid Flash: Ok supermans son check but who is this guy?

He pointed at me in my pod and just to let you now my ever aren't open and I can tell what's going on thanks to mastering my sense and my true omnipresent vision and omnipotent senses which I'll explain later.

Me:(tch oh here we go.)

Robin:"Mugen **founded** Cadmus during a civil war in somewhere in Libera. He is a child solider and had single handilykilled most of Cadmus capture when he was 6 yrs old and his kill count is over 54?!"

Aqua lad and Kid Flash was appalled and disgusted what they heard.

Kaldure: "A child solider they made him kill so many people at a young age!?"He spat with venom.

Kid Flash: "Did they experimented on him too"?

Robin shook his head and then said " His DNA is unknown he not krypotian or Martian or human... NO FREAKIN WAY!"

Kaldure: " whatis it?"

Robin looked completely pale and said " He...He is invincible like no one can stop him he has infinite powers,skills and potential. Like he get stronger every **single time he fights. Win or lose.** Can't regenerate every part of his body  
/even

disentergrated and whenhe iskilled his power will grow over 100xs depends how strong is his opponents."

Kaldure: I can't believe it he could surpassed the entire league and destroy all life in existence he's like a...

Kid Flash: God.

Robin: "we need to contact the league. And free them."

Kaldure nodded in agreement and said be on your gaurd.

[pods open]

I woke up and look at Superboy as he growl as he charge at them I just smiled and said I'm going to enjoy this.

I grabbed him in mid speed threw him like he was nothing but a pebble he shouted in pain and started throwing punches and I was dodging effortlessly and not giving a literal fuck flick him away like he was a bug. Superboy was bleeding badly and heavily  
/damaged. He looked at me with complete fear and stayed down.

I looked at them.

Me: "Are you going to stare at me or are getting out of here Kaldure, Wally and Dick?"

They looked shocked and little scared.

"How do you..."but I cut him offand said" I know more about you guys than you can count but let's forget about that and get the hell out of here."

They nodded and I carried Superboy and met dubblex and said "he is still alivefor now so what you want to help us or no?"

Dubblex point a way out hold on why the fuck am I running through hallways when I can teleport?

I just teleported everyone outside the Cadmus building they looked at me like what hell was that.

I just told them I can teleport.

After we escape Desmond came out of nowhere with a vail.

Desmond: I can't let you go Mugen your too good of a weapon that i and Cadmus afford to lose.

Before he took a sip I instantly cut him in half in one shot as he split apart.

Me: I don't give a fuck about you or Cadmus I just wanted you dead.

They looked at me with horror before they say anything superman and the league came to us and man is this going to be fun.


	4. Holy Shit

"Well this is awkward. Look at this I'm standing in the middle alof a fuckin crater and reenacting the scenes from s1e1 of the show oh man I hope I get Miss Martian to be my wife."

 **"Don't worry she will trust me I have a plan to help you."**

"Ok WHAT THE FUCK?! What how long how you been here watching me?!"

 **Palutena** smiles and says " **I've been waiting for you to regain control over your newbrain and watching you this whole time." She snickers.**

"Oh you evil bitch you just watched me get fucked up, beaten, stabbed and shot you are the worst guardian ever as a goddess."

 **"Hey it's a superhero origin kinda thing how many hero do you know actually became a hero without a dramatic tragedy in some ways."**

" _Touché lady touché_ besides the author writes this shit so it isn't your fault".

(A/N sneezes)

Ok back on cue. I standing in front of the Justice league oh how I wish it was a combine Earth between Marvel and DC.

 **"Won't that be confusing?"**

"Not really many people will pay big bucks and crap just to see it happen in cartoons and movies and stuff it already happened in comics."

 **Palutena looks at me with smile and said " I've found the right man be my husband."**

"Hey lady I just got out of the fuckin pod and already your trying to trap me."

She laughed hysterically and said" **I'm going to fuck you later ok. Oh ps no condom all in raw."**

 **"** The author is getting off on this shit"

(Author snickers)

Batman: is that what I think it is?

Me: Hey fuck you!

Everybody's eyes widen and jaws hit the ground.

Wally: Holy crap!

Robin: I know.

Kaldur stayed silent but laughing on the inside.

Green arrow: Thiskid has some serious balls.

Everyone nodded.

Batman glares and said" Excuse me".

Me: Oh I'm sorry I just didn't knowyou don't know how to speak your own language so I'll go slow *ahem* Go...fuck...Yourself...you...para-schizophrenic Vampire wannabe.

Eyes was bulging out of their heads y'all expect for Flash,Kf and Robin along with green arrow and latern who was **trolling** their ass off.

Batman gave his full on bat glare and I gave him the one finger salute.

Batman: Who is this kid?! He asked furiously.

Me: I'm the one who fuck cat woman and got her knocked up along with a chick named Lana Lang in a threesome."

Everyone was staring in this belief and Superboy was awake some how was **struggling** not to laugh.

Batman: Are You SERIOUS?! (The rage is real)

Me: No.

Everyone face faults.

Robin: I can explain.

After explaining everything I was just looking around planning my next move should I stay or go I don't know if I can trust the Justice league.

Batman: He is a child solider?!

They nodded and robin showed him the file he had on me he paled like turn pale asan actual vampire.

Superman walks over to me after talking to Superboy.

Superman: Mugen I'm sorry how you grew up.

Me: No you're not.

Superman: Please we can help you.

Me: where were you while me and the other kids was experimented on?Where were you while my family was slaughtered? Where were you when those little boys and girls **took their own LIFE!?** I spat with venom.

They all looked at me sadly and I could have sworn I was tears coming out of black canary's eyes.

Superman: I know that we can't change the past but please give us a chances.

Me: No I have no faith in you guys anymore your all dead to me no more no less. Ah Shit I forgot about her!

I instant transmissionback in theinto the lower levels and found Galetea and Supergirl in both their pods I open them and grab them teleport back to the same spot.

Superman eyes widen by the technique but forgot about it but when he saw Kara after a touching reunionGaletea saw me and Superboy oh man.

Supergirl: Mugen how did youescaped?

I pointed at the Robin and his friends not giving a fuck no more.

Galetea: Mugen I missed you!

She kissed me no not a peck on the lips type shit I'm talking put her tongue in my mouth type kiss.

Everyone was in a daze while she was kissing me but also groping my dick. Man I have jerked off in forever I'm going to nut in my pants if she doesn't stop soon.

Supergirl: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GET OFF MY MAN BITCH?!

Galetea: He's not yours he's ours besides you haven't kissed him yet have you so how can you say that he's yours?

Kara blushed and said " I wanted it to be special."

I mouthed the words "Thank you Angel of the sun."

She blushed deep red.

Superman stepsforward and said " Mugen how long have they been down there?

Me: about two or three years. Found them not to long ago. Galetea I Kara from a different earth and Kara is from Argo the sister planet of Krypton.

The news shocks everyone expect me, Kara and Galatea.

Superman: Kara I want you to meet my family.

Me: oh ok so Superboy get treated like shit while she get meet the family.

Superman: it isn't-

Me: Fuck you blue boy he has done no wrong and yet you denied him by look at him shock and disgusted he deserves to have a family to.

Galetea: I agree my Superman from my earth was never cold hearted as you when we found Superboy you gave him a name, clothes identity and everything your a douche compare to my cousin.

Superman looked down ashamed and berated.

Me: Just for that Superman I'm not taking your offer afterall youbastard. Thinking you treat one of your own like trash.

Batman: your not going anywhere.

I grabbed my sword and cut his ultity belt into a thousand pieces. Flicked him with a finger and sent him flying into Wonder Woman.

Me: I'm not your damn kid and I don't give a flying fuck no more. I'll give you one warning try to control or track me I will kill all of you.

Superman was charging at me but I punched him and went flying with a gaunt shockwave image being punched by Saitama's serious punch times 50 combine with Goku's dragon fist.

Everyone stared in shock or fear expect Kara who stop me and said" Mugen it's ok you can stop please for me my moon."

Me:" I hated it when you know my soft spot why can't I bea bad guy for once andwin against you?

Galetea and Kara smiled and said your too gentle of a person.

Me: sighs I'm not joining them I'll be a hero in my own right I have no mentor and nothing left to lose so I don't need your help plus I know there difference between a villain and a person who got the worst hand in life. Plus I'm not perfect as the  
/rest of you.

I disappeared little did I know Galetea and Kara both followed me. So now what's next on the list I need to be to stronger before I face my brother Superboy-Prime and Anti monitor. 


	5. One Punch Man is my Mentor

Metropolis inside a shopping district infront of Burlington coat factory and Next door Foot Locker.

* * *

"(After the little sideshow in the last chapter I decided to struckout on my own to see this world for my self. But apparently the girls back home didn't like what I had on so after the escape and hated my old assassins clothes and burnt them

all with there heat visionafter that I went to get more clothes but little did I know the goddess sent some one not only aid me but keep in eye on me.")

"If you guys haven't guess I suggest you read the title damn does this feel rushed what the hell is the author doing anyway?"

(A/N _I'm just wanting to get you and Saitama to fight and see if all that training is worth it and decided what race or species you should be.)_

 _"( (Sigh)_ but hey beats being owned by Disney fuck Mickey Mouse and theircopyright they'reruining Marvel and Star Wars. Anyway where is Saitama?")

One punch man: "Right here I must admit I like this world better than my own. I can tell there's very strong villains in this world I wonder it I can **go all out** against them?"

"Nah I wouldn't get my hopes up Superman maybe, Darksied could be, Doomsday definite yes."

Saitama: " Ah doomsday I always wanted to fight him he can die and gets stronger every time that a dream for people's who are overpowered as hell and/or. **Surpassed gods and theDevil."**

 **"** Why do you look at me when you say that?"

"No reason."

(("Before you guys ask yes Saitama know who doomsday is why you ask apparently as a geek for manga and comics the goddess used this to inform and educate my master and mentors. Kinda unfair in a way. "))

"So where should we train?"

Saitama: "Not yet I want to see how good you've got by the looks to me you haven't slacked off in your training if anything you've boosted the training we gave you and made it more creative not only that your still learning and creating new moves huh?"  
/"Heh I couldn't fool you for crap huh figures. So where are we going to fight."

Saitama: I know a place follow me once we're done.

" (After paying $300 and no I'm not kidding **$300 bucks** for all of them we left and back at our hideout which be in the next chapter and man I'm so glad I have a much better and bad ass brain without it I wouldn't have afford all the clothes  
/and sneaker. What I do for cash will be in the next chapter.")

* * *

Sahara desert

* * *

"All Right lets do this."

Saitama appeared infront of me with a straight punch but I blocked it but it still hurt like fuck. But he tried for a right hook but I managed to dodge using the afterimage techinque and by using instant transmission punch in the the solar plex and sent  
/him flying through the dunes.

But saitama was completely unfazed and reappear with his Death punch I couldn't move so I decided to do something stupid combine **spirit wave with superGod fist and rasengan with my very own creation Kami killer: Murderer ofOlympians Blue Flame.** Combine  
/all of them you get **Mugen no Ryu: Fist of the spirit King killer of Gods.** Our techinque clashed and the last thing I saw was a gaint blue light.

 **Boooom!**

"I don't know how long I was knocked out but looks like Saitama walked away unfazed man I suck."

Saitama: "impressive but not enough guess have 300 seals on you can't take you back to being a noob. But none the less that was awesome."

" Gee thanks asshole for putting me down I worked hard on that."

Saitama: " I know butyour still need more training tomorrow same training regimen along with Goku and updating the gravity to 55 billion for this and next month ok."

"Alright" I gave a giant grin soon I'll be the to give you peace brother. I'm coming to findyou **S** **uperboy-Prime.**


End file.
